callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ohm
The Ohm is a directed-energy Heavy Weapon featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It was made available to Season Pass holders on Xbox consoles on March 3rd, 2015. Multiplayer The Ohm can switch between two distinct modes, similarly to the Ripper: the Ohm starts off (once the player spawns) with the Light Machine Gun mode activated, which is a three shot kill at almost any range and fires at 666 RPM. The Shotgun mode is almost statistically the same as the S-12. It has a large-spread, fully automatic shotgun that fires at 500 RPM. The buckshot is very weak and the spread is very large, but due to the fully automatic fire, the player can be sure to kill in a few shots. The hip-fire cone does not increase in size while shooting, which most of the other weapons do. Despite being a Directed Energy Weapon, the Ohm is capable of wall penetration. The accuracy is pretty good. The recoil pattern is a bit bizarre but should be fairly easy to control, and the iron sights are very clear. The Ohm uses a 40 round belt magazine. This isn't a lot of ammunition compared to other Light Machine Guns, but the Ohm reloads significantly faster than them. The handling traits of the Ohm are bizarre. The aim down sight speed is slow, at 450 milliseconds. The movement speed is also sluggish, causing the player to move at 84% of regular speed. The hip-fire spread is extremely large, and makes using the shotgun mode problematic, and makes the shotgun mode quite unreliable. However, the Ohm has a decent reload speed, which is an oddity for a Heavy Weapon, and helps out considering the player only has a 40 round belt. The Ohm has a bizarre set of attachments, as the Foregrip is absent from being used. The optical attachments are best left ignored, as the Ohm's iron sights are very precise. The Quickdraw Grip and Stock can be very useful to improve overall handling of the weapon. The Laser Sight can be extremely useful due to how large the hip-fire spread is. Extended Mags is a useful attachment, making the magazine size 60 rounds. This makes reloads quite tolerable due to its infrequency and speed. The Tracker can be useful when using the shotgun, as it can be common to not kill the enemy during troubled gunfights. Rapid Fire can be very useful on the Ohm, as the Light Machine Gun mode increases to a decent 833 RPM, and the Shotgun mode becomes a swift 625 RPM, contending with the S-12. Advanced Rifling isn't very useful on the Light Machine Gun mode, but the Shotgun mode gets a good benefit from using the attachment, and can be very useful if the user will rely on the shotgun more. In conclusion, the Ohm is a very useful weapon to use. The combination of a Light Machine Gun and a Shotgun give the user a lot of flexibility, and adds a lot of versatility onto a player's class setup. However, the sluggish handling speeds and slow rates of fire can be troublesome, and that the player's magazines can be depleted easily in some cases. With the right control and knowing when to switch weapons, the Ohm can be a very deadly weapon in the right hands. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Stock *Extended Mags *Tracker *Quickdraw Grip *Parabolic Microphone *Advanced Rifling *Rapid Fire Supply Drop Variants *'Werewolf Bonus' (Mobility +1, Accuracy -1) Gallery Ohm AW.png|The Ohm in first person. Ohm Iron Sights AW.png|Iron sights. Ohm Weapon Base AW.jpg Ohm Third Person AW.png|The Ohm in third person. Trivia *Ohm is a unit to measure electrical resistance. Video Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Heavy Weapons